


Exo Power Shots

by SmallGalaxy1951



Series: Exo Planet AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A cute thing I wrote, Father-Daughter Relationship, One Shot, powers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallGalaxy1951/pseuds/SmallGalaxy1951
Summary: Kim Minseok thought the surprised were over, he was watching over his sector, his brothers were alive and happy, everything seemed to be going perfectly. He knew there was a hole in his heart, what would fill it? He had no idea, until one day his little snow angel was placed in his care.





	1. The Frost Guardian and his Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of One Shots that I wrote during class, it might turn into something bigger as I continue. Please comment and let me know your opinions, its really appreciated!

Kim Minseok is the oldest of the now elder guardians of EXO Planet and has the power of frost. Twenty years ago, twelve guardians defeated the red forces, whose goal was to take control of the Tree of Life by destroying the planet and its inhabitants. Now, the forces have been overpowered, the boys have started to reconnect with their powers.  
The forces attempted to vanquished the guardians by wringing their powers out of them, along with taking their energy. As they started to get older, they knew the new guardians are being raised until they become of age for training.  
The young guardians are born of the Tree of Life and are sent to the makeshift mothers. Older guardians are encouraged to make a strong bond with the younger guardians. The bond they create forms a more stable mental state and makes them more powerful. Exo Planet is separated into twelve different sectors for the twelve guardians. Minseok was watching over his frosty kingdom, the Glaciers of Avalan, when his snowflake ring began to glow. 

He looked out over the icy glacier like mountains and saw a light in the distance that wasn’t there before; the young frost guardian has arrived. If he said he wasn't excited, he would be lying. He carefully started walking towards the glowing light in the distance. By the time he got there the was beginning to set. The light, around his ring finger, got brighter as he got closer. A small figure appeared, the light around it’s little neck. The young guardian was on their knees helping a small white rabbit get back to its home. 

“Hello?” Minseok hesitantly called out.

The small figure turned around to face Minseok. The small figure removed the hood, revealing a small girl. She looked about nine human years of age. She had black hair and her eyes were the color of a freshly frozen lake. She bowed respectfully and stood straight again, allowing her eyes to travel to light on the strange figure’s hand. It was a symbol just like hers. Her eyes grew wide and she looked at Minseok with a smile. She rushed forward and wrapped her little arms around his waist.

“Appa!” She called out, he voice was muffled by his coat.

“Appa?” Minseok asked, he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up so he could look into her eyes and smiled. 

“The Elders told me that my Appa would have the same symbol as me!” She exclaimed.

She lifted her necklace from her neck and showed the small snowflake symbol to him, it mirrored his own symbol that rested on his hand. 

“What’s your name?” He asked her. 

“Sungbin.” She grinned in reply. 

As soon as he looked into those little eyes he knew she had him wrapped around her little finger. He chuckled at the young guardian and looked down at the little rabbit, he set her down.

    “Can I bring her home Appa?” She asked. 

Minseok could see the animal was hurt, he could also see how much love she had in her little heart for the tiny creature. 

    “Of course you can, Snow Angel.” He smiled at Sungbin. 

She picked up the petite bunny and held it close to her. 

“Let’s go home, Sungbin.” Minseok held his hand out to Sungbin, who took it happily, and he lead the way home. 

Sungbin got a little tired on the journey back home, so in one arm Minseok held Sungbin and in the other he held the small rabbit. He finally got back to their dwelling placing the tiny hare on the ground so he could open the door. Letting the rabbit walk in on its own, he followed, it into the house. Looking around the living room he decided that Sungbin would be more comfortable in an actual bed, instead of the lame excuse of a couch he had.  Walking briskly to his room, gently he placed Sungbin down on the bed. 

Making a mental note to get started on her room as soon as possible and settled the small rabbit down on the bed. This room wasn’t anywhere near acceptable for a child, however, it would have to do for the night. Leaving the room quietly, he headed toward the kitchen. As soon as he closed the door he heard Sungbin calling for him. Turning back to face her, she was sitting up in the bed watching him leave.  
    “Appa, can you lay down with me?” She asked. 

Minseok melted at how small she looked on his bed, she was rubbing her eyes sleepily.

    “Of course, Snowflake.” He smiled. 

The small rabbit moved to the far end of the bed, he slightly moved Sungbin over and carefully got into the bed. 

    “Goodnight, Appa.” Sungbin said quietly. 

    “Goodnight, Snow Princess.” Minseok whispered softly, not wanting to wake the already slumbering child who had stolen his heart so suddenly.


	2. The Phoenix and His Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Minseok with his apprentice, Chanyeol knew it was only a matter of time before his own showed up. Will Chanyeol's fear of losing control interfere with his parenting and mentoring, or will they tame each others beasts together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~ I was reading over the last shot and decided I didn't like how little it showed of the two girls, I will now be making this one and the first one into a two shot. Please let me know how you guys feel about this series.

The guardians had a gathering, they are required one mandatory meeting a year, they usually do it around the human holiday of Christmas. This year the eldest guardian surprised everybody when he brought along a child. He introduced her as his daughter, the two of them already have an unbreakable bond, her name is Sungbin. Chanyeol smiled, seeing Minseok interact with Sungbin, it made him happy and jealous. All the other guardians can generally control themselves, Chanyeol still had bursts of power that he can’t control here and there.

So far only his best friend, Baekhyun, can calm him down. He’s afraid of meeting his apprentice, what if he loses control. What if the apprentice loses control. He looked over the Fields of Incedis. Full of order and chaos, he knows every burst of fire, every flare of fire. 

Chanyeol went to bed and woke up the next day, it’s the same old routine. He looked out the window of his home and he saw something new. Flares shooting from a single spot, it was uncontrolled. He quickly left his home and ran to this new danger. It lead him away from most living things to have a small field that used to have birch trees all around. 

A small girl was in the middle of this huge fire tornado. He fought against the wind to get to this small girl, she was crying. She looked about seven years of human age. He dropped to his knees and brought the younger girl into his arms. She looked up and saw his guardian symbol, it matched the one around her neck.

“Appa, please, it hurts! It feels like my skin is burning!” She threw her arms around him and sobbed harder. 

“Shh, it’s alright. Take a deep breath.” He whispered to her. 

The tornado slowly disappeared. Her crying slowly stopped. He picked her up and wiped away her tears. 

“What’s your name, Phoenix?” He asked.

“S-Seyeon.” She rubbed her eyes tiredly. 

Chanyeol smiled and started on the journey home while she slowly fell asleep against his shoulder. 

“Let’s go home.” He whispered.

Although he was still afraid of losing control around her, she needed him. He had to protect her, show her how to control the burning in her skin. He now understood what Minseok felt toward Sungbin, he found the missing peace to his heart, Seyeon already had him wrapped around her little finger.


End file.
